Misunderstandings and marriage proposals
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: "Marry me." He was a sweet kid, a little weird, but sweet all the same. But couldn't he go play ninja instead of proposing to random women he'd only met a few weeks ago? What were his parents teaching him anyway? "Yagura-kun-" "Marry me."


**Just something I did for fun.**

* * *

The war may have just ended, but that didn't mean she could go home yet.

No, Sakura Haruno still had a job to do and she wasn't planning on leaving the medical camp until every last patient was healed enough for the trip back to their respective village.

It was a very slow work, but every patient that walked out the door on their own two feet was still progress. With Naruto still comatose in a highly guarded tent further in, and Sasuke imprisoned around the same area, she was glad she was able to stay put and help out.

She didn't want to leave her teammates here on their own, they might do something stupid again.

Three weeks.

She'd been here for three weeks, with no one to talk to but the strange little boy who'd made it his business to visit her at least once a day. It started when he was escorted in by Mei-sama, the pinkette only being told to look him over and make sure he was healthy, that he had no lingering jutsu or damage.

She had been a little confused, especially as to why a child was on the battle field in the first place, but she went along with it. After clearing out the unneeded entourage, she'd spoken softly to the silent boy and tried to start a conversation.

It had taken awhile, but he'd opened up a little, telling her his name with a bow before the Mizukage hurriedly escorted him out.

_Yagura._

The little boy was very polite, refined even, and Sakura had to assume it was because he was from a clan. Clan children were always so polite to their elders.

But yes, it had been a little strange to find him peering into the tent the next day, watching her work with a critical look in his pupiless pink eyes. Odd, but after she'd invited him in and out of the bustling make due road outside, she'd started up another conversation, working quickly on the sleeping patient before her.

It went on like that. Each day she'd find him watching her, each time his gaze a little friendlier and more inviting. She didn't even need to invite him in anymore, and the kind boy would also bring her lunch or a snack if he saw she'd skipped a meal in favour of treating her patients.

He was very kind, well, to her at least. She'd catch him ordering the mist nin around sometimes, but gave it no mind. If the nin were going along with it, it didn't seem like an issue.

Strange, but not her problem.

Mei-sama would have done something by now if it was causing problems.

The more they spoke, the more she learnt about the strange boy. Nothing very informative, but each conversation brought new things to her attention. From his diplomatic way of speaking, to his sudden exasperated outbursts if he though her to be teasing him in any way.

She was, but only because it was fun to get him to act like the child he was.

That all brought them to today, with Sakura sitting in her make due office, filing paperwork while discussing her scheduled departure next week.

"I'll miss talking to you Yagura-kun, it's not very often that people come to visit me at work. Sure Naruto doesn't, but that's only because he wants me to buy him ramen…"

The strange boy just looked at her slightly saddened face sharply, the odd stitching on his left cheek glaring at her, her fingers just itching to fix it properly.

He'd never let her though, the little brat.

Sakura knew he only said no because it was his private way of getting back at her for her teasing.

Yagura really knew how to get under her skin sometimes, and he'd always smile while doing it.

_Brat._

"Sakura-san, will you be happy back in Konoha?" His voice pulled her away from her plotting, the many ways to trick him into letting her heal the scar fading from her mind.

Would she be…happy?

He was worried for her, how sweet of him.

"Yes, I'll be happy. Maybe not at first, with all the reminders of the lost still around, but I can cope and adapt. It's what shinobi do right?"

"You deserve to be happy all the time though, you're a very kind person. Possibly too kind, but then again, Konoha shinobi have always had bleeding hearts."

"…Yagura-kun, you're weird." She sighed and put her pen down, her mind too scrambled to comprehend what she was signing anymore. She needed a break. "I'll deal with it though. I will miss you, how am I going to get through the days without my conversation buddy?"

"I am not your '_Buddy_'."

With an exaggerated smile she looked to the tents roof as if pleading with kami to let her keep him.

"_However_ am I going to survive without you?"

His exasperated expression quickly turned calculating, his eyes sharpening with intelligence as she turned her slightly saddened smile back to his seated form.

She really _would_ miss him.

He was nice company, no matter how young.

"Marry me then."

Yeah, she'd definitely miss-

Wait… "What?"

"Marry me."

"Uhh, Yagura-kun, I think you're a little too-"

"_Marry me_. I know you heard me, you are neither deaf _nor_ stupid. A marriage between Konoha and Mist would strengthen ties even more than the war did. You could also move to Mist and not have to worry about constant reminders of those you've lost."

"Yagura, you _are _weird."

He was sweet for looking out for her though, he was probably just trying to say that he'd miss her too.

"Sakura-san, I would rather you _not_ be sad. You've done a lot for Mist and its shinobi, and I shall repay you however I can. It's not very often that I find a woman that can catch my attention like you do, and I'd rather not lose you if given the option."

Well spoken, but still off for a kid like him.

Why in the world did his parents teach him things like that?

"Look-"

"_Marry me."_

"Arrgh, _fine_, but _only_ if you go bring me a few sweets from Bee's stash. I have a killer headache and need a boost."

"If that is what it takes."

Not five minutes later, her desk was covered in sweet wrappers and candy, the pinkette amused and grinning at the slightly exasperated boy before her.

She hadn't expected him to go that overboard…

"You shall marry me now and I shall _not_ take no as an answer. I have completed your task _and_ have met your expectations in every challenge you've handed to me. Customs say that we can now be engaged without issue, even if your means of evaluating my worth were a little strange. I'll never understand women."

"Yeah, sure," The pinkette stuffed another hard sweet on her mouth, poking her tongue out a little as the child rolled his eyes at her, his mouth quirking into a small grin of his own. "I'll '_marry_' you."

He was such a sweet kid, she couldn't say no to him.

He'd forget about it in a day or two anyway, probably find something else to play pretend with.

Maybe she could get him to play ninja next time?

"…Thank you Sakura-chan, you shall not regret it. I'll be a wonderful husband, I promise."

* * *

"Haruno Sakura!" Tsunade's voice rang through the camp, her earth shaking footsteps thundering into the pinkette's tent, her sleeping form scrambling from bed in a panic as her teacher ripped the blankets from her body.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! W-what's going on, are we under attack again? Is Naruto alright?!"

"Naruto?_ NARUTO_?! You should be more worried about yourself!"

"…huh?"

"_Haruno Sakura_, _my_ little _apprentice_, do you have _any_ idea why I was just handed a _marriage contract_?"

"…Huh? What does a marriage contract have to do with me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I mustn't have been clear. Let me try _again_." Her teacher's eyes blazed with anger and worry, Sakura's own eyes widening as her teacher and Kage tried to stay collected. "Why was I handed a marriage contract from the forth Mizukage just a few minutes ago, stating that you'd _agreed_ to marry him after he had completed the customary engagement trials you'd set for him?"

"…Who?"

"Sakura…the forth Mizukage, the short guy you've been hanging out with for the past few weeks!"

"Guy? Hokage-sama, you're mistaken, I've been hanging out with Yagura-kun, and he's-"

"27 years old. And your _fiancée_ now according to Mist customs."

Tsunade let out a tired sigh as her apprentice's body hit the floor with a loud thud, already knowing some of the problems this would cause.

Wait until Mei found out…

Or _Naruto_ for that matter.

She needed a drink.

* * *

So, what did you think? A little OOC, but hey, it was just for fun. We _need_ more Yagura/Sakura


End file.
